


with a little help from my friends

by huggableashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Chubby Ashton, Weight Gain, but interpret it as you wish I guess, idk if it’s really a romantic relationship that they’re in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: the boys are back on tour and ashton isn’t handling it too well.





	1. Chapter 1

Calum, Michael, Luke, and Ashton were so happy to finally be back on tour! They had all missed it so much and were itching to get back onstage. 

The transition to the new sound was going better than they thought it would, although getting back into the spotlight was a little trickier for them. The break had done them well so it was difficult to leave that safe space behind. But they were all there for each other, and tried to help one another as best as they could. 

Though, Ashton tended to have more of a difficult time than the other three. He was having such a hard time getting back into the strict schedules and little sleep that Luke, Michael, and Calum watched over him almost 24/7. They never made it obvious though. They knew if they did Ashton would accuse them of smothering too much, so they just watched from afar and helped when the eldest would let them. 

It was a few weeks into the tour already and Ashton was attempting to take a nap in his bunk. He had only slept a couple hours the night before and didn’t want to be too tired for the show that night. 

“Hey, do you guys know if Ashton ate lunch?” Luke asked as he walked on the bus and into the back room where Michael and Calum were playing video games. 

The two paused the game and thought for a moment before shaking their heads. 

“No, I don’t think he did,” Michael frowned when he noticed how late it was. This was another thing Ashton had come to forget lately, so the boys opted to make sure he got all his meals in. 

Luke sighed. “Well, we have soundcheck in a bit anyway so I’ll wake him up,” he said, turning to walk back to the bunks. He opened the curtain and gently shook Ashton’s shoulder. “Hey, Ash. You gotta wake up, bud.”

Ashton groaned at the sudden light flooding in his bunk and blinked his eyes open. “I’m so tired,” he muttered as he climbed out. 

“I know,” Luke agreed sadly. “But we have a hotel tonight, so I promise it’ll be easier to sleep for you. Now come on, I know you need some lunch in you before we soundcheck. There’s some takeout backstage.”

Ashton nodded and went to grab some clothes. “Okay, wait for me, I just gotta change out of my sweats,” he said as he pulled off his t-shirt and slipped on a button down. 

Calum and Michael joined them from the back then, each giving Luke a look. They noticed Ashton seemed to fumble with the buttons a bit, not too much but enough for them to notice. The shirt was looking a little snug once he was finished, and the other three boys knew why. 

Anytime they had any free time Ashton was using it to catch up on sleep. On previous tours he would work out, but this time that definitely was not the case. He wasn’t really watching what he was eating anymore either, causing his weight to go up a bit. 

Calum, Michael, and Luke made light conversation while Ashton went to put on his jeans, watching as he seemed to struggle with those more than the shirt. It seemed like he had gained more weight on his lower half, seeing that his thighs jiggled a bit as he jumped trying to get his jeans up. The boys even noticed that Ashton had to suck in his stomach a little to button his jeans. Ashton, however, didn’t notice a thing. He was far too tired. 

His band mates definitely didn’t want to bring the weight gain to attention either. They knew if they mentioned it it would just cause Ashton to worry even more and probably would result in unhealthy tactics. So they were just going to try to make sure he could get all the sleep he could get and make sure he ate, as that was about all Ashton would let them do. 

“Alright,” Ashton yawned as he ran a hand over his face. “Let’s go, I’m starving,” he smiled as he patted his stomach where it was starting to curve outwards. 

Luke nodded and smiled as well, walking with the rest of them off the bus and into the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know what to title it that it would match so.... yeah. pretty sure there will be a couple more parts of this if people like it haha


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed, and the boys were even more worried about Ashton. The first round of shows had finished, so they went back to LA to relax for a week before the next leg of shows and promo. They thought this would be the perfect time for Ashton to go back to normal for a bit, but that wasn’t the case. He was luckily well rested, but he continued to eat the same way he did on tour... maybe even more so. He still hadn’t been working out at all, so the pounds were piling on even faster. Luke, Michael, and Calum continued to exchange worries glances every time Ashton’s shirts rode up to expose his chubby belly. They still didn’t say anything though, especially since Ashton was a lot happier now that he was getting enough sleep and was less stressed. 

Unfortunately it couldn’t last forever, and the week had flown by. They were now at a studio for a tv show, getting ready to do an interview as well as perform a song. They had shown up in casual clothes, being told that a stylist was leaving clothes for them at the studio.

The four of them were now in their dressing room getting changed. The three younger band members were ready fairly quickly, but Ashton was another story. He had come in sweats, knowing nothing of his own wardrobe was likely to fit after his week of binging. He had caught on to his weight gain once he realized his belt no longer went through as many notches as he usually had it. He was surprised at first, but he didn’t really freak out... not that the boys were aware that he even realized his weight gain, though. Another thing they weren’t aware of though was that Ashton actually liked the weight. 

Ashton had made the realization long ago that he had a bit of a weight gain kink. He had always fantasized of gaining weight, but was always afraid of what people would say, and he also was unsure if he would like how he would look. But once he realized he had gained weight at the start of the tour, he made the decision that he would go all out. When he was finally aware that he no longer had abs, he noticed the tightness of his clothes and he knew right then that he was going to be addicted to that feeling. So now he was taking any chance he could to eat as much as he wanted. 

He had resorted to wearing stretchy pants, ones that looked professional enough to play shows in, but even those were getting to be unbearably tight by the time they got to LA. Once they stepped into their shares house, he lived the rest of the week in sweats. He had no idea how he was going to last on these shows without getting bigger sizes... he loved the feeling that his clothes could barely contain him so much that he didn’t really want a new wardrobe. 

But now that he was backstage, he wished he had at least brought nice clothes. He had of course come in his sweats, but he failed to even think that the stylist wouldn’t know of his weight gain or his sudden fondness of stretchy material for professional outings. He purses his lips as he looked at the black skinny jeans and dark red button down that were left for him. He sighed quietly as he undressed, pulling at his boxers from where they were riding up — it didn’t do much, he knew they were too small. 

Ashton grabbed the button down first, putting each arm through the sleeves. They stuck to him uncomfortably and he hadn’t even realized his arms had gotten that soft. He looked over at the other guys, noticing they were already ready. They were quietly talking to each other, but Ashton thought they looked kind of worried... he wondered why. 

He then glanced at the clock on the wall and realized they would be called to go out for the interview in 15 minutes. 

_Crap,_ he thought. 

He started to quickly try and button his shirt, failing along the way. The first few buttons he managed to get done, but it felt so tight across his chest. He huffed as he fumbled with the last few, sucking in his belly that now hung over his boxers. It took even longer, but he eventually got them buttoned; he had to suck in so much that it actually hurt. 

He breathed out carefully, watching as the buttons tried to stay connected. It created wide gaps in between, showing his belly. Ashton turned around to look in the mirror then, seeing that the shirt was so tight, there wasn’t a wrinkle to be seen, showing every curve. 

“Hey Ash,” Luke’s voice caused Ashton to jump, looking over his shoulder. “We have eight minutes,” he told the chubby boy with a bit of concern etched on his face. Ashton felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he went to grab the jeans. He nodded and mumbled a “thanks” as he bent down carefully to put his feet through each leg hole, feeling his thighs jiggle and rub against one another. 

Getting the pants up his calves wasn’t really easy, but it was better than he thought it was going to be. They started to get really stuck mid-thigh, and he had to tug them super hard as they inched up. They nearly felt suffocating as he reached his ass, and he really doubted he would actually be able to do this. He looked at the other boys as he tried to pull them up, seeing that they all were looking around, clearly trying to avoid eye contact. 

Ashton rolled his eyes at their behavior as he tried to jump up and pull them up the rest of the way, his belly jiggling even more. He was starting to worry that the buttons would give out on the shirt, but luckily he was finally able to get them up. He was feeling a little proud, but then he realized... he still needed to button them. From the way his belly was sticking out, he couldn’t even see the jean flaps... oh boy. 

A sharp knock on their closed dressing room door caused him to look up. “Two minutes, you can start heading over to the stage now!” An assistant from the show’s voice called from the other side. 

Ashton’s eyes widened. He didn’t really want to ask for help, even if he liked the feeling it was still embarrassing, but he didn’t really have a choice. 

“Uh, guys,” he cleared his throat. “I don’t think I can get my pants buttoned.”

The other three turned to look at him then, seeming relieved that Ashton was at least asking for their help. 

They walked over to him and Calum sighed, “Want help? Maybe we can... get them to button?” He seemed doubtful, but they couldn’t have him go out in unbuttoned pants. 

Ashton nodded as he attempted to blindly find the flaps and pull them together — no use. 

“Here, let me try,” Calum muttered as he patted Ashton’s hands away and took the flaps. “Suck it in,” he told the oldest as he tried with all his strength to button them. He let them go as he failed, Ashton letting his belly out again. 

Ashton frowned. “It’s no use.”

Luke shook his head. “No it’s not. Here, let me take one flap, Cal you take the other. Mikey, try helping Ashton hold his stomach back.” 

Calum and Michael nodded as Ashton started to suck in as much as he possibly could, Michael coming from behind him and placing a hand on his soft belly, trying to hold it in more. Calum and Luke each took a flap from the jeans and pulled as hard as they could, barely being able to get them buttoned. But they finally were able to, and they each let out a breath, seeing as Ashton’s belly created a large muffin top over the waistband, his love handles hanging over each side. 

There was another knock at the door just then and a very angry sounding, “Fifteen seconds!” 

The boys had no choice but to run out of the room and down the hall to the stage, Ashton getting out of breath quickly. He felt his belly jiggle as he ran, but sucked it in as that stopped it from doing so. He quickly made the decision that he would try to keep it sucked in the whole interview, as he looked smaller that way and the buttons didn’t strain as much. He hoped he’d be able to do it. 

They reached the stage only a few seconds before their cue, not giving them time to catch their breath. 

“We... need to... talk about this... later, Ash,” Michael panted right before they were told to walk out. 

They all put on a smile as they walked out, the audience cheering as they walked to the interviewer. Calum shook her hand first and sat down, then Ashton, and so on. As Ashton went to sit down he heard a loud _**SPLIT**_ and felt his cheeks get warm. Luckily the crowd was still cheering and clapping, and the interviewer was still greeting Luke and Michael. But Calum had noticed from beside him and gave him a look. 

“Did my pants really just split?” Ashton whispered to him. 

“Yes,” Calum replied quietly as the interviewer took her seat across from them. 

Ashton gulped. He had really just bursted out of his clothes. Although that was exciting for him, it was also in front of all these people. Whether they noticed it or not, it was still incredibly embarrassing and he had no idea how he would be able to get up from this couch in front of everybody, let alone head to the stage on the opposite side of the room to perform a song. 

He distracted himself by engaging in the interview, answering most of the questions while keeping his belly sucked in as much as possible. It was still obvious his clothes were too small, but it was a lot better than not having it sucked in and having the buttons nearly at breaking point. 

The interviewer had started to finish up on some final questions about upcoming shows and the new album, before it was done. 

“And 5 Seconds of Summer will be performing a song for us right after the break, so stick around!” She said before they had cut. 

Another assistant had come up to them almost immediately. “Alright, you guys can head over to get ready for the performance now,” she smiled at them before turning away. 

Ashton turned to sheepishly look at Calum who was already looking at him, and had an eyebrow raised. 

“This’ll be interesting,” Calum mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be lol


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton gave Calum his best puppy dog eyes, really needing his help since he was the only one who noticed his wardrobe malfunction. 

Calum sighed, giving in. “Alright, fine. I’ll stay directly behind you so nobody sees the tear.”

Ashton grinned, instantly feeling relieved. “Thanks, mate,” he muttered as all four boys stood up together to go to the stage. 

As he promised, Calum stayed directly behind Ashton the whole time so nobody even got a glimpse of the major rip on the seat of Ashton’s jeans. They were able to get to their respective instruments no problem, Ashton finally being safe sitting at his drums. 

The tv show was back on air within a few minutes, and there was a quick introduction before they were to start performing. The boys took the opportunity to shake out their last jitters, and then it was time to perform. 

As always, they each put their all into the performance. They were so incredibly happy about the new music that they just seemed to get lost in it. But... Ashton seemed to get _extra_ lost in it. 

While concentrating on the drums, he completely forgot that he should keep his belly sucked in. Now his belly was settled over the waistband of his jeans, touching his thighs a little and even jiggling slightly as Ashton hit his drums. 

As it got to the bridge, Ashton was feeling bold and decided to stand up for a few quick seconds (knowing the cameras wouldn’t catch the rip in his pants), and immediately sitting back down. However, the movement caused his belly to slam on his jeans button, causing it to pop off, which then set off a chain reaction as each button on his shirt started to burst off one by one. Ashton fumbled and missed a few beats as he felt his belly sink out a little more and the air hit his belly head on. 

To make things worse, one of the cameras was doing an aerial view of him drumming at those exact moments. His face immediately grew red and he swallowed tightly, but he continued on with the song. Yet he couldn’t help but think about how hot that just felt...

Soon enough, the song was over and... everyone was in shock. The audience started to clap hesitantly and the host of the show quickly jumped in front of the camera to talk about the album. 

Calum, Michael, and Luke were confused at everyone’s reactions, until they turned around and took a look at Ashton, who was already looking at them sheepishly. 

Once off the air again, the four of them were quickly ushered back into their dressing room, nobody even getting a word in. As soon as the door closed though, Ashton was already stripping out of what was left of his outfit. 

“Ash... what was that?” Michael asked. 

At this point, Ashton wasn’t afraid of them knowing that he liked the weight. Even though what happened was embarrassing, it still felt kind of... good. So he shrugged in response, only standing in front of them in a pair of overly tight boxers, belly on full display. 

The other three looked really concerned and worried now, so Ashton wanted to shut down what they were thinking quickly. 

“Look,” he began, “I was really stressed when we started the tour and that’s why I started to put on a few pounds... but then I realized I actually really liked it, so I just started indulging. And I’m a lot happier like this,” he smiled a bit and held his belly in the palm of one hand, resting his other hand on a love handle that was pouring over his boxers. 

The younger three looked confused now, but they were relieved to hear Ashton wasn’t upset about his appearance. 

Calum was the first to speak, “Well it’s a relief you’re happy. We were so worried,” he chuckled. 

Michael nodded. “Yeah, but... you really gained most of it on purpose?” He asked curiously. 

Ashton nodded and ducked his head shyly. “Yeah, I know it’s kinda weird, but... I really like the extra weight. And if you guys are okay with it, I’d really like to gain more,” he mumbled at the last part. 

Luke came closer and wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Ash, it’s your body! You can do whatever you want. And we’ll always support you either way,” he smiled. 

Calum and Michael nodded and joined in on a group hug, Ashton giggling as a result. 

“Since you really want to gain more,” Luke continued, “maybe we can help?”

Ashton looked at him incredulously. “You’d actually do that?” 

Luke nodded and turned to look at the others. 

Michael nodded as well with a big grin, “Anything to keep you happy.”

“Sure, why not,” Calum shrugged and laughed. 

Ashton smiled warmly. “Aw, thanks you guys,” he told them and brought them in for another group hug. 

The band (and their image) was definitely going to get interesting... especially after that performance.


End file.
